Not in front of the Ladies
by elbcw
Summary: The Dauphin has a problem, and only Aramis can help.


Authors note: This popped into my head fully formed...no idea where it came from or what inspired it. Enjoy!

Not in Front of the Ladies

'The Queen needs you.'

The others glanced at Aramis who was trying not to react inappropriately.

'Constance,' hissed d'Artagnan.

Despite them being far enough away from anyone else this was not a conversation they wanted anyone to be party to.

Constance glared at d'Artagnan before turning back to Aramis, 'she needs you, because you can speak Spanish.'

Aramis opened his mouth to speak but Porthos beat him to it.

'But the Queen _is_ Spanish.'

It was Porthos' turn to be glared at.

'Are you coming?' said Constance. It was more of a demand than a question. She turned and walked away, Aramis followed. The others fell into step behind.

Athos said quietly, 'keep an eye out for anyone watching, we do not want an incident.'

Aramis turned around and glanced back at his brothers, he shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what this was about. Although they managed to steal the odd glance at each other on the odd occasion they were in the same room he and the Queen were far more careful than perhaps they used to be. Him being summoned by her was unprecedented. The only saving grace was that the King was out hunting, but there were always others around to watch and observe.

Constance led him further into the grounds of the Palace, beyond the more formal and ornate gardens. They found Anne stood by a tree looking upwards. Following her gaze Aramis found what he suspected was the issue. His son, Louis, was sat astride a branch several feet off the ground. He did not look happy.

Aramis quickened his pace and reached the Queen's side before the others. Without thinking he placed his hand on her waist, she looked around the worry in her face dissipating slightly.

'Aramis,' said Athos firmly from behind them. Aramis released his hold on Anne and took a step back.

The Queen glanced around at the others before saying, 'he climbed up there and will not come back down…he's only speaking in Spanish, I've tried to get him to climb back down…I wondered if you…could…' she trailed off clearly unsure what to do.

'Why is he only speaking Spanish?' asked d'Artagnan as he shaded his eyes from the sun to look up at the Dauphin who looked a little worried at the sudden audience.

'I've been teaching him, I think it's a phase, Louis is not very happy about it…I don't want him to find out about this,' the Queen was getting quite distressed.

Aramis stepped towards her again but Athos shook his head.

Removing his hat and looking up at the young prince he started to speak to him in Spanish.

'Why don't you come down majesty?' he asked.

The young boy looked at him, then at the Queen and Constance but said nothing. Aramis turned to the two ladies.

'Sorry, but would you mind moving away a little?' he asked.

'Let's leave the boys on their own,' said Constance gently taking the Queens arm and leading her back a few yards, out of earshot.

Aramis turned to his brothers and raised his eyebrows. They took the hint and backed off as well. Aramis was close enough to catch the Dauphin if he were to fall.

'Louis,' said Aramis, reverting to Spanish, 'why don't you come down, your mother is very worried about you…and your father will be back soon.'

Aramis hated having to hide who he really was to Louis but if he wanted to keep his son and Anne safe he had no choice.

'I can't move,' said Louis.

'I'm sure you can, just take your time, no one is watching…and I won't tell anyone.'

'No,' said Louis, 'I'm stuck, my breeches are caught…'

The boy looked close to tears. Aramis knew what he would have to do. He dropped his hat on the ground and began unbuckling his weapon belt. As he was undoing the buckles on his doublet he realised the others had walked back to him. Anne and Constance remained further away but were watching curiously.

'What are you doing?' asked Porthos as he took Aramis' doublet from him.

'Going up to get him.'

'You're going to climb the tree?' asked Athos.

'Yes…he's stuck. He's embarrassed to tell Anne, and I think he doesn't want to get in trouble with the King.'

'You're going to climb the tree?' said Athos again.

'Yes…it's been a while…I've climbed down a few before…not gone up as many though,' Aramis said with a cheeky grin before approaching the trunk of the big tree.

MMMM

'Go and tell them what is happening,' said Athos to d'Artagnan, who wandered over to Constance and Anne.

Porthos had positioned himself under the Dauphin and Athos was watching Aramis' progress up the tree trunk. Fortunately, the tree was old and had plenty of places for him to place his hands and feet. Climbing the trunk was relatively easy. He managed to ease himself over the branch that Louis was sat on. Using another, higher, branch he pulled himself up and slowly walked out. The branch felt sturdy, there was no chance of it breaking under his weight.

Aramis reached the Dauphin and crouched down, using another branch to maintain his balance. Athos watched as he spoke quietly to his son. Much as the situation worried him, it was heart-warming to see Aramis get to spend a little time with Louis. Athos glanced over to the Queen who was watching, worry etched on her face.

With a little difficulty Aramis had managed to get down on to the branch, straddling it to sit behind Louis. The boy looked quite relieved as Aramis reached forward and unhooked the fabric from the tree releasing him. Aramis was talking in Spanish to Louis the whole time, the boy responding in kind.

Reaching up Aramis grabbed a branch and slowly eased himself back up to balance on his feet. With one hand he leaned down to his son who although shaking allowed himself to be pulled up. They slowly walked back along the branch. Athos could tell Aramis was wary of the precarious nature of their position. As they reached the end of the branch he encouraged Louis to sit back down again.

Athos and Porthos moved to the base of the tree as Aramis swung himself off the branch and found a foot hold on the trunk. After ensuring he was able to keep his position one handed he helped Louis to climb off the branch as well.

Slowly they began to descend, Athos was aware of d'Artagnan, the Queen and Constance returning to the tree.

A brief cry from Louis had them all looking back up. Louis had slipped, as he fell he was caught by Aramis who lost his grip on the tree. They both fell the last few feet. Aramis landed flat on his back with Louis on top of him.

As they rushed forward the Dauphin stood up and looked down at Aramis with a look of utter shock on his face. He looked up at them for a second then ran away.

Aramis was trying to sit up but was clearly winded by the fall. He was gasping for breath and had lost all coordination.

The Queen paused, looking at Aramis and the direction her son had gone. Constance grabbed her by the arm saying, 'they can look after Aramis, we need to get Louis cleaned up before the King returns.'

Athos nodded his agreement, 'we will let you know how he is.'

After another moments indecision the Queen allowed herself to be pulled away by Constance.

Porthos was knelt by Aramis and had helped him into a sitting position. Aramis was still gasping for breath clutching at his chest.

'Anything broken?' asked Athos as he knelt on Aramis' other side.

Porthos began feeling the marksman's chest, Aramis pushed his hands away.

'No…just had the air…knocked out of me…is he...OK?'

'He managed to run away, I think he's fine,' said d'Artagnan with a chuckle.

It was a good few minutes before Aramis was able to breath normally again. Porthos helped him up and gave him back his jacket, before stepping up again and fastening the buckles for him when the marksman's shaking hands proved an issue.

As they walked back to their post Aramis said, 'he was worried about ripping his breeches in front of Constance,' Aramis looked across to d'Artagnan before adding, 'I think he likes her…you, my friend, have some competition.'

Porthos rolled his eyes, 'I guess we know for sure whose boy he is now then don't we.'

The End


End file.
